La oferta
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Según el manga, al gato Risón le ofrecieron ser parte del grupo de los villanos, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? Oneshot situado en los acontecimientos de KH 1.


**_"KINGDOM HEARTS" _PERTENECE A SQUARE ENIX**

_**"ALICIA EN EL PAÍS DE LAS MARAVILLAS"**_** Y LOS PERSONAJES DEL FIC PERTENECEN A WALT DISNEY PICTURES**

* * *

El gato Risón, nada más abrir los ojos, ya estaba sonriendo. Soltó un sonoro bostezo, se estiró clavando sus garras en el tronco del árbol y erizando el pelo, y caminó de rama en rama buscando algo que desayunar. Era otro día maravilloso en el País de las Maravillas, aunque en ese bosque no brillaba nunca el sol.

A pesar de todo, se sentía contento. No tenía ninguna razón para estarlo pero aún así lo estaba. ¡Era algo que no podía evitar! Hasta se sentía con ganas de tararear. Y así lo hizo. Hasta que oyó un sonido extraño.

Se desvaneció y reapareció sobre un seto, mucho más cerca del suelo. Desde allí pudo ver con mucho mejor detalle una criatura muy curiosa. Había visto momerats, zarraspatrojones e incluso al raro pájaro jubjub, pero nunca había visto algo así: una especie de criatura negra con ojos amarillos que brillaban como luciérnagas protegida por una armadura que producía un fuerte ruido metálico cada vez que daba un paso. Paseaba por el bosque sin rumbo aparente, como echando un vistazo de acá para allá.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?-se preguntó el gato en voz baja, con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿Te gusta?

Giró su cabeza en un ángulo imposible para la mayoría de los mortales para ver la procedencia de aquella voz que le había sorprendido a su espalda. Frente a él había un tipo grande y rechoncho, casualmente un gato como él pero de pelaje negro y a la vista con muchas menos luces que él. La ropa que llevaba ya era un indicativo de que era un forastero...¡y de bien lejos, además!

- No eres de por aquí, ¿verdad?-Risón sonrió, cruzándose de brazos.

- No, tienes razón. Ejem...tú eres el gato Risón, ¿verdad?-preguntó el extraño.

- El mismo.

Risón no dijo más. Se dedicó a examinarlo palmo a palmo con la mirada, con aquella sonrisa característica suya en la cara, haciendo que el otro se sintiera realmente incómodo. Cuando no pudo aguantar más ser despedazado por aquel gato raro que no paraba de sonreír, carraspeó.

- Me llamo Pete. Vengo a hacerte una propuesta de parte de Maléfica.

- No conozco a ninguna Maléfica.

- Oh, la conocerás. Es la emperatriz del mal. Y tiene el ojo puesto en ti.

- Supongo que es un tremendo honor que una emperatriz se fije en mí. Bueno, dime, ¿qué quiere esa tal Maléfica de un humilde minino como yo?-dijo Risón, elevando su trasero hasta quedar prácticamente haciendo el pino.

Pete sonrió. El gato estaba receptivo, eso era buena señal.

- Bien, bien...Maléfica puede ayudarte a conquistar tu mundo-dijo.

La única manifestación de la sorpresa que produjeron esas palabras en el gato Risón fue que sus cejas se alzaron un poco. Bueno, aquello había sido realmente inesperado. Incluso para Risón, que estaba acostumbrado a las cosas más alocadas y faltas de lógica, como él mismo. Pero procuró mantener la calma frente a aquel extraño. Había algo en él que no le gustaba mucho.

- Supongo que así somos los gatos, amigo. Nos gusta ser los dueños y señores de nuestro hogar-rió.

- Jeje, sí...Ejem, en fin, dice que...

- ¿Y cómo sabe ella que me podría interesar algo así?-le interrumpió Risón, volviendo a su posición normal y cruzándose de brazos-. Si no es indiscrección.

- Maléfica tiene sus métodos. Lo que iba diciendo, está buscando a socios para llevar a cabo su plan para controlar el poder de la oscuridad y, así, ...

- ¡Oh! ¿La oscuridad? ¿Y qué se le ha perdido allí? Ese rinconcito es muy peligroso...

- ...Y, así, dominar los mundos-Pete resopló. Aquel maldito gato no dejaba de interrumpirle y estaba perdiendo el hilo.

- Ajá...Interesante.

- Sí. Si colaboras con ella, no solo salvarás tu pellejo, sino que además conseguirás el poder para dominar el País de las Maravillas. ¿Qué te parece?

Risón desvió la mirada hacia el cielo. Entonces, ante los ojos de Pete, se desvaneció.

- ¡Eh, e-espera! ¡No te vayas!-exclamó Pete, dando un paso al frente.

- Estoy aquí.

Pete se volvió y vio al gato sentado en un cartel cercano.

- ...Como iba diciendo...-carraspeó Pete-. Si aceptas, Maléfica te enseñará a utilizar a esas criaturas, los sincorazón, para hacerte con el control de tu mundo y eliminar a todos los que se interpongan en tu camino.

- Pero nadie da nada sin esperar algo a cambio-dijo Risón, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Cierto. A cambio, tú tienes que traerle a la princesa del corazón que reside en tu mundo.

Risón apartó la mirada por un momento, pensativo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa se estaba borrando, volvió a mirar a Pete sonriendo aún más fuerte.

- Oh, ¿sí? Vaya. Tenemos una reina y un rey pero nunca había oído hablar de ninguna princesa de corazones.

Pete comenzó a reír.

- No creas que puedes tomarme el pelo, gato. Tú conoces este mundo mejor que nadie. Sabes de quién estoy hablando. De esa niña rubia...no sé cómo se llama. Tú la has tenido que ver y apuesto a que sabes que es una princesa del corazón.

- Oh, ¿sí?-sonrió Risón, divertido.

- Sí.

- Sé tantas cosas...e ignoro tanto...

Dicho esto, comenzó a difuminarse, dejando sólo intacta su sonrisa blanca e inquietante.

- ¡Eh! ¡Deja ya de aparecer y desaparecer! ¡Me estás mareando!-protestó Pete.

El gato reapareció frente a él, sobre una piedra.

- Veamos...¿Esa Maléfica de la que me hablas me ofrece el control de la oscuridad para dominar el País de las Maravillas...a cambio de que le entregue a una niña?-preguntó.

- Eso es. Sólo una niña.

- ¿Y qué haréis con ella?

- Uhm...Eso ya no lo sé, pero tiene algo que ver con una gran cerradura.

El gato se quedó callado y Pete descubrió una pequeña fisura en su aparente tranquilidad. Sonrió satisfecho. Aquella criatura se lo estaba pensando. Lo cual era bueno. Cuando los demás se quedaron callados y adoptaron una pose pensativa no tardaron en aceptar su propuesta. Y es que era realmente tentadora. ¿A quién no le gustaría eliminar a sus enemigos y controlar su mundo por un precio tan bajo como una niñata?

Maléfica había elegido al gato Risón porque conocía su debilidad por jugar cruelmente con los que caían en sus garras felinas, igual que los de su especie gustaban de hacer con los ratones que se iban a comer. Pete estaba seguro de que aceptaría sin dudar entregar a una niña hacia la que no sentía afecto alguno a cambio de un lugar de recreo para él solo.

Finalmente, el gato miró a Pete.

- Dile esto a esa tal Maléfica.

- ¿Sí?

- Que se vaya al infierno.

- Bien, le diré que...¿EH?

Aunque no dejaba de sonreír, algo le dijo a Pete que el gato no estaba precisamente contento. Hizo desaparecer su cuerpo mientras que su cabeza flotó hacia Pete, tan cerca que el grandullón tuvo que retroceder.

- El País de las Maravillas ya es mío en cierto modo-dijo con el mismo tono de voz que antes, pero algo en su expresión lo hacía inquietante-. Puedo entrar y salir de cualquier sitio cuando me venga en gana, puedo buscarle las cosquillas a la misma reina si me place y nunca jamás perderé la cabeza. Maléfica no tiene nada que ofrecerme. Y, en cuanto a esos sincorazón, puede quedárselos. No le entregaré a la niña. Si la quiere, que venga ella misma.

La respiración de Pete se volvió pesada. Retrocedió tanto que acabó chocando contra la raíz de un árbol y cayendo al suelo. El gato Risón flotó sobre su cabeza.

- En resumen...Gracias por la oferta...Pero no.

Y se volvió a desvanecer, apareciendo de nuevo en su rama. Iba a seguir con su camino, intentando olvidar lo que había ocurrido, cuando Pete se levantó de golpe.

- ¡Es una lástima, porque sólo hay un destino para los que se oponen a Maléfica!

Frente a Risón aparecieron un par de sombras amenazantes. El gato bufó y se evaporó al instante.

- ¡Puede que conozcas bien tu mundo pero no podrás escapar!-bramó Pete, quien se volvió después a los sincorazón-. ¡Encontradle y acabad con él! ¡Vamos! ¡Peinad todo el bosque, los jardines! ¡Arrasadlo todo a vuestro paso si queréis! ¡Pero acabad con ese gato y encontrad a la princesa del corazón!

A su orden, aparecieron muchos más sincorazones que brincaron por los árboles y las rocas buscando a cualquier ser viviente que hubiera por ahí.

* * *

El gato Risón se sentó en lo alto de un arbusto de los jardines del palacio real a coger aire. Se asomó a un lado y al otro, y al ver solamente a los soldados de la reina haciendo el cambio de guardia, suspiró aliviado y aprovechó la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba para pensar un poco.

Con lo que había hecho no había evitado nada. Aquellas criaturas ya estaban en su mundo dispuestas a arrasar con todo a las órdenes de esa tal Maléfica, no tardaría mucho en venir ella misma o sus secuaces a por Alicia. Había mentido a Pete: sí sabía dónde estaba y quién era. La Reina de Corazones la mantenía presa...y ahora entendía por qué. Había oído que habían intentado robarle a su majestad su corazón y que Alicia era la única sospechosa. Risón había creído que todo eran paranoias de la Reina por las que Alicia tenía que pagar el pato, pero comprendió que habían sido aquellas criaturas que el tal Pete había soltado. Pobre Alicia...Iba a perder la cabeza por un crimen que no había cometido...eso si aquellos seres no se la llevaban a la oscuridad antes. Si le hubieran dado a elegir a él, habría elegido ser decapitado sin dudarlo.

Estaba claro: tenía que ponerla a salvo. No solo porque era una niñita indefensa y simpática que no se merecía ningún mal, sino porque si era verdad que era una princesa del corazón, las consecuencias de las acciones de esos tipos si se hacían con su poder latente serían desastrosas para todos los mundos.

Por desgracia, no podía hacer nada solo. Conocía bien el lugar, un poquito de magia, pero eso era insuficiente para hacer frente a los sincorazones. No era un luchador, sólo sabía huir. Necesitaba ayuda...

Entonces, alzó la cabeza, agudizando el oído. Algo le decía que el picaporte estaba hablando con alguien. ¿Algún nuevo visitante al País de las Maravillas?

Hizo desaparecer su cuerpo y materializó sus ojos y su sonrisa en la sala, sobre la chimenea. Había tres curiosos personajes arrodillados frente al picaporte, preguntándose cómo podrían pasar a través de él porque se había dormido y no les quería decir como cabrían. Eran un pato con un bastón de mago, un perro con un escudo protector y un muchacho no mucho más mayor que Alicia con...¡la llave espada!

La sonrisa de Risón se hizo más y más grande.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Me llamó mucho la atención que en el manga de Kingdom Hearts mencionaran los villanos al final de la etapa del País de las Maravillas que deberían haber acabado con Risón en cuanto rechazó su oferta de unirse a ellos. Eso es una muestra de que Disney lo ha considerado un villano hasta hace pocos años. Pero, como todos sabemos, no es del todo malo. Sólo tiene un modo peculiar de divertirse.**


End file.
